


Mirror Verse

by HkHk



Category: Fringe, Legend of the Seeker
Genre: All the Mord'Sith, All the Smut, Crossover, F/F, Not for the faint of heart, Olivia is a BAMF, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Olivia stepping into the alternate universe was the only way back home. Pretending that she never recovered her memories and trying again and again to step sideways. She did it finally, dropping from one pool to another. </p><p>Unfortunately that pool is full of naked Mord'Sith who didn't take too kindly to a stranger appearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chatper 1: The Jump

She trashed initially, the water cold. She was told it was to help her body transition over, personally Olivia figured it was because the tech boys wanted to see perky nipples. They injected the drug into her prior to her dunk and then she was submerged, a diver's mask over her face so she could breathe. 

Olivia thought of home, of her sister and her niece. She thought of the pie she bought for her Walter and the smile that lite up his face. Olivia thought of Astrid who continued to work with them no matter how many dead bodies appeared killed by some inconceivable manner. She thought of Peter. She thought of brightly colored Peter who came from another world. She thought of Walter and the sadness etched on his face, the wrinkles creased in permanent lines. 

Olivia wanted to go home, to lie down on her own couch and sleep. She wanted to eat pie and drink coffee. Olivia wanted to hug Peter and tell him how much he meant to her. 

She wanted so much to climb under a blanket and pretend that the world outside didn't exist as long as she didn't see it, that the monsters could not find her if she were to be quiet and hide. The world flickered before her, and even with her eyes closed she could see a lining of golden light around the edges of her vision. 

Then it was gone, the cold water, the feeling of weightlessness. For a brief moment she hung suspended in nothingness. Then came the water again, hot, free from the scuba gear Olivia clawed her way to the surface to the stone wall. She blinked the water from her eyes, surprised to feel nothing but a brief stinging and not the burning sensation of chlorine. She hung to the edge of the wall, breathing. 

It was then that she noticed the other occupants, all women with long hair and murderous looks. Some were in the pool and then there were the others who were standing a few feet away in red leather and even darker looks. How in the world did she go from alternate universe to land of the dominatrix? She could have dropped in on a movie set. Maybe. 

Someone yelled something, maybe it was 'Stop and Desist citizen' or 'Halt!' but Olivia was pretty sure it was something rude. Now she wasn't being mean or judging after being brainwashed into becoming her alternate self or being kidnapped and pretty much held against her will and being medically tested for weeks, no it was when those girls in leather took out something very phallic and tried to swing at her. 

Now, by then, she had climbed out of the pool of water, her hospital gown soaked, her hair plastered to her skin and a bit breathless and yet still had time to deflect the overhead strike and punch the woman in the nose making her fall back clutching her now broken nose. Turns out having two sets of memories about fighting and being trained how to fight makes one rather proficient. The woman's swing was sloppy and Olivia was not in the mood. 

The floor by now was wet and slippery and very dangerous to do anything athletic on. One false move and she'd crack her head open on the stone and that'd do her no good. On the other hand she didn't to give up. There was something predator in those eyes. She raised her hands up her fingers balled into fists. 

There was a measure of respect in the brunette's eyes before she sent two of her goons at Olivia. They too swung their phallic objects at her. Instead of running back, as no doubt they thought she would do, she stepped forward, stopping one decent with one arm and dodging the other one. Olivia was angry. She was almost home, stepping between worlds and now this? Surrounded by angry dominatrix women who were stronger than they looked.

But strength meant nothing when it didn't connect. Olivia gripped the woman's wrist and flipped her, the phallic object went flying into the water. The second one, blonde, blue eyes attacked using the baton as one would use a knife with vicious strikes. She dodged the first few, crossing her arms to catch the heavy handed blow with her forearms. She kicked out catching the barbie girl with a strike to the jaw sending her back. 

Olivia was a woman on a mission and there were no way a group of violent dominatrix were going to stop her. So intent was her desire, so focused was her vision, she didn't notice the woman who climbed out of the pool from behind and grabbed her in a choke hold. She lashed out with her below against her attacker's ribs eliciting a pained grunt. She struck again, this time with a blow to the face with her elbow. 

The one on the floor got up, picking up the Agiel from her sister who dropped it carelessly and with a casual that betrayed nothing-not even the bruising that she could feel along her spine, jabbed it against the intruder's ribs. The effect was immediate. 

It wasn't pain of any sort that she ever had before. Caught of guard, she crumbled to her knees, a voiceless gasp dragged from her throat. Every nerve ending was on fire. Her pain thankfully ended with a heavy blow to the head. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mistress Denna was displeased and that was a mild description of her temperament. Three of her sisters were defeated by some unknown blonde woman who appeared in their midst. Perhaps they had been too reliant on the Agiels for clearly there was something wrong here. She lifted her hand signaling the others to stop. The three who failed were being punished by their sisters for being unable to take down one unarmed opponent. 

To think there were others trained in the skill of hand to hand fighting. The intruder was not a confessor despite her white robes, for no confessor wouldn't confess the Mord'Sith foolish enough to get in her grasp to fight the others. No, this stranger was something else entirely. Something she was going to have fun to break.


	2. Breaking pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is totally not just about smut and torture. Nope. Not at all. Just some pain. Maybe.

Chapter 2: Break

Olivia wasn't sure how long she was hanging there, her wrists shackled above her head, like a piece of meat in a slaughterhouse. There was only pain, the briefest of moments of clarity and a face lingering before hers whispering words she didn't understand. She breathed slowly, gulping air through a bruised trachea. She stopped screaming the first hour in, her voice too tired to managed a peep. Being stuck in a cell 24/7 without anyone to talk to and then being FauxOlivia, sometimes she wasn't even sure if the voice she was speaking with was hers and not someone else's. 

_Pain. Focus on it. Give it a voice._

She heard the steady footsteps, and lifted her head to watch Bitch #1 walk in. Bitch #1 was a tall blonde with nicely kept hair and better hygiene than most people she knew. And she was vicious. Olivia lifted her chin, squared her jaw and managed a painful grin, her left cheek swollen from a painful strike with the pain stick. One eye was swollen shut and the other had bruising around it, circular and dark. The FBI taught her how to respond to interrogation and torture, there was a class on it, and Olivia had her own share of angry people but this was different. it was just pain, over and over, until there was nothing but pain. 

Pain and fear. Pain she could deal with but fear? Fear was something else and it wasn't fear for herself but fear for her friends, for her mission. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mistress Denna was amused and that was the only thing keeping the intruder alive. They removed her limp body from the bathing chambers and stripped her of her odd wet white clothing revealing black underthings made of a fabric she'd never seen before not even in the People's Palace. It would be a lie to say that the intruder wasn't attractive, a striking redhead who had blonde roots. 

The intruder was built well, muscular free of any visible disease, like a noblewoman. There were a strange puckered scar, a healed wound from a weapon she did not know of. The closest thing she could think of was an arrow piercing flesh, the head of the barb ripped out leaving a circular pink mark. There were other marks on her, small white scars that spoke warmly of this fighter. 

They strung her up and waited for her to awaken. They fired a volley of questions but it soon become quite apparent that neither party understood each other. No and Yes were easily determined but nothing else. It was easier to watch her eyes, that defiance reflected in them made her body burn like a sweet wine. She'd trained many Mord'Sith but none had the fire that this woman had. Then again, they were all young impressionable children who knew nothing of the world, nothing but the skirts of their mother. 

She took out her Agiel, approaching her newest curiosity. "If only you could speak, but then, your screams work just fine." She placed the Agiel tip against the lowest rib and watched the skin ripple, dark lines clawing upwards. The blonde's body flexed but not a sound was emitted, in fact, her eye seemed rather focused on her. It was a look of intense concentration. 

Curious. Denna approached even closer, placing pressure on the Agiel against her skin. There was a pricking feeling in the air, the same way when she feels magic being used. The roiling pressure filled the room expanding pressing against her skin. She breathed out finally not realizing she had held in her breath. Mord'Sith were sensitive to magic and were able to deflect anything sent at them, amplify it and constrain the victim in their own spell. This was different, the magic was directed not at her but at it's caster. 

it was a mistake to step forward, entranced by the flow of what looked to be light gold in the air. She caught a foot to the face as the first chain snapped, swinging her forward. The chains linking her hands snapped the moment her bare feet touched the ground and Denna felt something collide against her mid drift knocking out the air in her lungs. She jabbed her Agiel against the woman's thigh, it gave her time to lunge forward, her fist cracking against the woman's forehead. 

She straddled her relishing the feel of a squirming body under her, imagining future sessions. She grabbed the woman's dominant arm pinning it flat against the ground. She rode the bucking squirming body, jabbing the Agiel into that supple neck watching those throat muscles pull and strain. Denna continued this until the body stopped moving, until those determined eyes grew blank and her body ceased breathing. 

This could have ended here, the intruder was dead and there was nothing they could get out out of her. But Denna loved a challenge. 

She ran her gloved hands through those burgundy locks, and leaned over. She breathed life back into the corpse sensing that same magic swelling, skittering back into the limp body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mulling over having Olivia learn the language or just magically learn it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd also like if people could give me suggestions on Mord'Sith culture? I've been reading up but some of it is confusing a little bit. I need to figure a point of view for Olivia aside from, "WtF you are all crazy. Etc."


End file.
